In FM multiplex broadcasting, when data constituting a program currently displayed is updated, the displayed contents of the program are also simultaneously updated. Even when data constituting a program other than the program currently displayed is updated, a user is not notified of the updating. In a case where a program other than a news program is displayed, for example, even when the contents of the news program are changed into urgent news by updating, therefore, it is difficult to immediately acquire information relating to the urgent news.
An object of the present invention is to provide a receiver in a data broadcasting system capable of informing a user that data constituting a program has been updated as quickly as possible.